


In the Rain

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You could at least have left a note, Sheppard, or not gone outside during a torrential downpour.”





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #083 "under the weather"

Waking up alone in their disabled puddle jumper had been bad enough, but when the huge clap of thunder sounded overhead and rain began pounding on the hull, Rodney started to worry, which only made him more irritated.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he demanded, once the hatch had opened far enough to see that it was, in fact, John coming back, P90 in hand and soaked to the skin.

“I was thinking that you’d been working on the ‘jumper for six hours straight when you finally passed out,” John said, letting Rodney take his weapon and starting on the straps of his tac vest. “After you’d been awake for at least twenty hours before that. I was thinking that if we’re going to be stuck here, we should be sure there’s nothing that wants to kill us out there.”

“Like the weather?” Rodney asked.

“Yeah,” John snorted, then scowled as his rain-chilled fingers failed to grasp the wet plastic clasps of his vest.

Rodney reached out to help him, tugging the wet clothes off, and John let him, until he’d pulled off John’s t-shirt, and Rodney said, “ _Is_ there anything out there trying to kill us?”

“Nah,” said John. “Just cold and rain.”

The scientist scowled at him. “You could at least have left a note, Sheppard,” he grumbled. “Or not gone outside during a torrential downpour.”

“It wasn’t raining when I left,” John protested, as Rodney grabbed a towel and started to dry his hair, and he leaned into the touch. “And you were really out, McKay. I figured I’d be back before you noticed.”

“I always notice when you’re gone,” said Rodney, which wasn’t strictly true, but he hoped John knew what he meant. 

John did, and ducked out from under the towel for a brief kiss. At least, John meant it to be brief— Rodney used the distraction to nudge them toward the bench seat, already working on John’s pants.

“Hey,” the colonel protested, laughing, both hands tight on Rodney’s jacket. “I thought we agreed, not on missions?”

“It’s not a mission now,” Rodney said, shrugging out of the jacket when John tugged. “Not for us, anyway. I can’t get the ‘jumper flying again with the equipment I’ve got here, and this planet has a space ‘gate. So, really, there’s nothing we can do except wait to miss our check-in and have Lorne’s team bring me the parts I need… in about three hours.”

John grinned and slid his hands under Rodney’s t-shirt, fingers splayed over his ribs. “So, we have time for a quickie?”

“Only to keep you from getting hypothermia,” Rodney said, deadpan.

“My hero,” John muttered, and leaned in to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
